Unforgettable
by Rockett-N7
Summary: After almost being assasinated, Shepard get's a new crew memeber. First fic,set in the ME2 universe. MirandaxOC and Fem!ShepxGarrus. No good at summaries. Read and Review please!


**Edit: I realized that FF. net didn't keep the same formatting as on MicrosoftWord. Forgive the gigantic run on-ness **

…..

"I cannot believe you're making us trek all the way back to _Afterlife_ for a bottle of alcohol Shepard!" Miranda snapped, trailing behind Shepard as they wove in-between a wide assortment of aliens. Shepard said nothing while Garrus chuckled at the disgusted face Miranda made as she stepped in something. The Batarian bouncer nodded and waved Shepard and crew past the line, ignoring many outraged cries.

"Chakwas said something about it; I'm going to surprise her when we get back!" Shepard said over her shoulder with a grin.

"Planning to get drunk Shepard?" Garrus teased, and was answered with another grin.

"I'm going to take a shower when I get back, or two." Miranda said with a grimace as a few drunken Batarians threw up in a corner, causing security to escort them out. Then she realized Garrus and Shepard were all the way on the other side of the room, chatting with the Turian bartender. With a huff Miranda ran to catch up with them, wanting to get out of there as soon as she could.

…

Unbeknownst to Shepard and crew, they were being followed. As soon as they entered _Afterlife_ it gave him the chance to set up his gear. He was more than prepared when they came out, with motion sensors set up in the entrance ways to his sniper hole. Shepard wouldn't know what hit her, especially since it seemed she never looked up. It would be too easy, and he would be rich after this job. It would be the easiest job he ever done.

Shepard's smiling face appeared in his scope. He grinned back, as everything seemed to slow down. His finger twitched, and a shot rang out.

_Too easy. _

…

Shepard jumped as a sniper rifle bullet grazed her head. Her gaze immediately snapped up to the second floor building in front of her, pistol in her hand as people around her and her crew screamed and started running. She expected to see her would-be assassin, instead she saw something that confused her.

A man in blue armor dropped like a rock, bouncing off a ledge to hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Where he had stood moments before was a woman, clad in white armor that looked familiar. She wasn't armed, and Shepard had noticed that before the man had fell, his neck was twisted at an impossible angle. Which meant that she had snapped it.

Almost as if she noticed Shepard watching, she looked back up and stared back at Shepard. Slowly and deliberately she picked up the Mantis sniper rifle that had almost ended Shepard's second life. She looked down at it, and dropped it, revealing a red stripe up the side of her right arm, and Shepard realized she was wearing N7 armor.

Shepard's head snapped down to stare at it as it clattered to the ground. When she looked back up, the mysterious girl was gone.

"Who was that?" Miranda and Garrus asked at the same time as the holstered their weapons.

"I have no idea." Shepard murmured as her eyes narrowed. But she was going to find out.

….

His motion sensors hadn't gone off. He realized as the sniper rifle was wrenched from his hands just as he fired. He managed to stand up and turn around before he felt several punches to his stomach and chest. He stumbled back a step and saw the white armor, knowing instantly that he was going to die. So that's why the job was going to pay big bucks. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

He wasn't able to think anything after that, as hands closed around his neck and twisted.

…..

After lots of backtracking and taking longer than necessary routes, the girl had finally lost Shepard. She sighed in relief as the run-down entrance to her apartment loomed before her. She ducked under a fallen beam and hurried past a group of Vorcha fighting over a drug. She climbed the rotting stairs as fast as she could without breaking through and falling to her death. After a turn she came to her room, kicking in the door, the apartments here used the old hinged doors, and slamming it behind her.

Once safely inside she ripped her helmet off and chucked it at her bed. She walked right by, yanking off various pieces of armor on her way to the shower, leaving a minefield of armor in her wake. The bathroom, if you could call it a bathroom, was as bad as the rest of the place. The showerhead was almost completely rusted, and when you turned it on only a few streams of cold water came out of it. The toilet was probably a health hazard, despite having disinfectant poured into it every other day. The sink had been ripped out of the wall, and the mirror was cracked and missing a few pieces. It was also dirty.

With a cross between a hiss and a groan the shower turned on, and the girl ducked into the stream of water, goose bumps appearing on her skin from the icy cold water. As fast as she could she soaped her hair and body, letting the water wash away the soap and grime from the streets. In less than five minutes she had got out, stopping only to brush her teeth with a stolen bottle of whiskey.

She walked stark naked to where a dresser sagged in the corner. She dressed fast, into a pair of blue jeans that had seen better days, and a black sweat shirt that was too big on her. And that's how she stayed, she had fallen backwards onto the bed, knocking her helmet off in the process, and drifted off to sleep on an empty belly.

….

That girl was tricky. She had managed to lose Shepard halfway through the back alleyways of Omega. But Shepard did not give up easy. Like a scent hound on a scent, she backtracked and asked lots of questions. Some hadn't wanted to answer. After a couple shots to the foot they had answered eagerly, and she skipped away knowing where her mysterious savior lived, of course, she had left them with a generous amount of Medi Gel.

"How can she be that happy after she just filled the Vorcha's foot full of bullets?" Miranda grumbled as Shepard skipped on ahead.

"Because I gave him Medi Gel!" Shepard shouted in a sing-song voice. "And I found out where that girl lives!"

"And where is that at?" Miranda growled back, she was tired and in the need for a shower.

"Here!" Shepard said smiling as she stopped in front of a severely run-down building.

"Just great Shepard. Just great."

"You just had to open your mouth Miranda."

…

Everything was burning. Her lungs filled with soot and ash from the surrounding buildings. She bent over and retched at the smell of burning bodies mixing with the smell of death. Her hip burned as a molten hot piece of metal dropped on it. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, trying not to scream out in pain, least they hear her. A warm coppery tasting liquid filled her mouth as she realized she had bit through her lip, and she started to squirm backwards, trying to get out from underneath the foundation of the house she had hid under.

She managed to crawl out, and she stood up on trembling legs to gaze around at the destruction around her. That's when she noticed the group of children in the town square tied up and gagged. She watched in horror as one kid was dragged over to a table with knives and a box of something. She recognized him; it was Billy, the same kid who had picked on her because she had biotics. The Batarian slaver made him kneel with his head resting sideways on the table. He picked up one of the knives and grinned, just as she realized that control chips were in the box, and that he was going to put one in the poor kid. She choked back a scream as a hand clasped her should and a loud boom exploded by her ear.

She was already up and whirling, heavy pistol in hand as her door was kicked down and Shepard sauntered in like she owned the place.

"Well hello again, did you think you could lose me?"

…

**A/N: My first fanfiction, please be nice. I will ignore flames. If something is off, tell me nicely and I'll fix it. So, please rate and review, I'll give you a cookie if you do.**

**Warning: I will be updating this randomly, and no, this isn't beta'd. **

**It's late and I'm tired, I'll edit it in the morning if you hate it so much **

**~Rockett**


End file.
